


Lower Your Voice

by dragons_and_angels



Series: MASH Fics [3]
Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: Chocolate Box Exchange, Episode Tag, Germ Warfare, Infidelity Mention, M/M, Treat Fic, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-11 21:15:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17454458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragons_and_angels/pseuds/dragons_and_angels
Summary: Hawkeye persuades Frank to drink the beer in 'Germ Warfare' but across the tent, Trapper is getting other ideas.





	Lower Your Voice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Arduinna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arduinna/gifts).



For the first time, Trapper felt a little sorry for Frank. He had been on the receiving end of those eyes and that voice far more than his heart could take and he wasn't surprised Frank was drinking down the beer as it were water without another question. Every time he opened his eyes Hawkeye was there, looking at him with a rare serious look on his face - not his usual deadpan, but one Trapper had seen when the two of them had managed to snatch a few hours alone in the Swamp. And the voice alone would get a priest to sin.

Frank gulped down another beer and didn't open his eyes as Hawkeye urged him to take another. Trapper's mouth went dry as he suddenly got a flash of the last time Hawkeye had snuck into his bed, talking a half-asleep, completely aroused Trapper into coming into his last pair of clean pants.

God, he wished they were alone right now. He would have Hawkeye spread on the bed before he could say another word but when he kissed him, he would make sure that he avoided his lips, just so Hawkeye could talk while Trapper drove him wild. Hawkeye was vocal always and no more so than in the middle of sex. In his worst moments, Trapper wondered if the nurses Hawkeye had been with knew how vocal he could be. Jealousy was not something that belonged between them, they knew each other better than Trapper knew his wife and jealousy wasn't needed.

That being said, he felt a squirming thread of that same emotion as he watched Hawkeye focus on Frank. It was easy to quash, he had further to fall before he would feel jealous of Frank, and he knew full well where Hawkeye's attention truly lay. He waited until Frank dashed out to go to the toilet, or rather the tent Radar had set up, and Jones grabbed the last beer and headed out of the tent.

"Like shooting fish in a barrel," Hawkeye said, his gaze still on the door. "Come on, Trap, we better get the sample all ready to go."

"Yeah, yeah." Trapper wasn't listening anymore. His eyes were fixed on Hawkeye's lips and, as if there were magnets involved, he was drawn towards them.

Hawkeye turned and when he saw whatever expression was on Trapper's face, his face became amused. "Why, Trapper, how daring."

"Keep talking, Hawkeye," Trapper said and then immediately countered his own words by slanting his mouth over Hawkeye's and diving straight in. They didn't have long and doing this in the middle of the day wasn't wise but he just had to have a taste. He didn't remember being this desperate for someone since high school, not since the first heady days of his and Louise getting together.

When he pulled back, they were both breathing hard and Hawkeye's eyes were bright with desire. The kiss hadn't been a good idea, now all Trapper wanted was to throw Hawkeye onto the nearest bed and make him scream. But they had to go out and make sure Frank didn't have fucking hepatitis.

"Starting something you can't finish?" Hawkeye taunted but he didn't stop Trapper as he stepped back. He knew they would have to leave but it was gratifying to see Hawkeye look as aroused as he did.

Hawkeye glanced down at himself and this time there was some wry amusement in his smile. "I'm sure we would scandalise the good Father if we walked around like this."

"Think of Frank Burns naked," Trapper said, conjuring up the image himself. Hawkeye's expression twisted into one of disgust but he looked noticeably less like he had just rolled out of bed after a very satisfying night.

"Aw, Trap, why do you do this to me?" Hawkeye complained but he followed Trapper out of the tent willingly enough. Hawkeye's morals would always override his libido, something which Trapper both loved and hated in him.

There were a lot of things to love and hate about Hawkeye Pierce.


End file.
